


Prank a Day Late or so, and a Reunion

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is sad that his flock missed April Fools day together due to a deadly salt and burn. So Gabriel drags everyone to the local Walmart and when they are finally kicked out, they discover some old family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank a Day Late or so, and a Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Figure that it is time to have a jail break and some fluff.

"I hate witches!" Gabriel shouted when he walked into the bunker. 

"You are not the only one here who hates them, Gabriel." Cas said.

"Every hunter hates witches." Sam said. Dean shrugged and put his bag to the side.

"At least you are not small children and we are guys again." The hunter and angel hesitated and then nodded. 

"I didn't get to play many pranks on April Fools." Gabriel whined. Sam walked to the living room and put his jacket over the counter.

"We can go right now." Sam offered. Gabriel looked at him. 

"But it is April third." Sam smirked.

"I don't see how the date is any different. You prank us often." Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arms in the hunter.

"I could cause some chaos." Dean said. "How about you Cas?" Cas shrugged,

"I do believe it would be good for me to learn."

So it was decided. The four of them got in the Impala. After some discussion they planned to go to the nearest Walmart.

*

The first thing that Gabriel saw was the metal box of pillows. He squealed and ran for it. He jumped in and was lost to the sea of pillows. Sam stayed near Gabriel and waited for the unfortunate people that would cross the Archangels path.

Dean took Cas to the balloon aisle and showed the angel the noisy balloons. Dean blew up one of the balloons and let it fly.

 _meeeeeeereeeeeeheeeeee_ Cas watched the balloon fly around and then blew up one of his own as Dean lead them away.

When Cas let his balloon fly, they heard a screech and then laughter and cursing. 

Gabriel just scared the living shit out of a couple, but it was Sam who took it a step further. When the couple was still looking at Gabriel and yelling, Sam jumped in front of them and roared at them. They both ran away.

Gabriel got the flock together and pulled them to the pork aisle. He snapped his fingers and four pigs appeared on the floor. 

"Isn't that mean, putting them next to their fallen brethren?" Cas asked. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. One pig had the number one on it, another had a number two, the third had the number three and the fourth one had the number five.

"What happened to four?" Cas asked. 

"Exactly." Gabriel said. The pigs looked at the angel and ran in different directions. 

They worked their way to the reading section and found the  _Fifty Shades of Grey_ bookshelf. Gabriel looked around and snapped his fingers. In front of the shelf was a 'Caution: Wet Floor sign.' 

"But nothing here is wet." Dean said.

"Please, Dean. Don't tempt him." Sam asked. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him away from his older brother. Gabriel and Sam followed. Dean stopped when he saw the foam foot ball. He held it up for his little brother to see and said,

"Go long." Gabriel smiled and the NFL song began to play on the loud speakers for all of Walmart to hear. Dean threw the ball in perfect arch. It soared through the air. Sam was in position to catch it when he tripped over a soda case. But as Sam was falling, he had his hand out stretched. 

Sam felt his tailbone protest to the sudden ground beneath him, but he was a hunter damn it and he would catch this ball if it was the last thing he did. 

and he did. 

With one hand, Sam managed to reach for the foam football and catch it. 

"And the crowd goes crazy!" Gabriel shouted. Sam stood up to see that Gabriel was in a referee outfit and Cas was in a very short skirted and high bust cheerleader outfit. Dean, being the man whore that he is, was making out with his angel against the nearest wall. 

"Sirs, I am going to ask you to leave." A voice said. Sam startled and looked back. There was a cop, he was as tall as Dean, had brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Somehow you have managed to burst the pipes in all of the bathrooms and the sprinklers are going off in the entertainment section. I don't know how you did it. On top of that the stuffed animals are shooting out of the vending machines like rockets and land in the most random places. I am asking you  _once to leave._ " Sam, Dean and Gabriel all shared confused looks. But Cas, who was still in the cheer outfit, looked extremely guilty.

"Yes officer..." Sam asked

"Phil."

The three of them walked closer to the doors when Gabriel snapped Cas back in his clothes. They vacated the building. 

"Cas." Gabriel smiled. "I am so proud of you. Abusing your powers." The four of them laughed. "I just wish that Mike and Luci were here." Gabriel muttered to no one in particular.

*

God heard Gabriel's wish. He looked to His two Archangels in hell and decided that it was time. 

Everyone was ready. 

God opened the Cage and gave His sons two vessels.

He watched as His sons inhabited the vessels and God transported them to the Impala. 

*

Gabriel and Cas both felt it. The opening of the Cage, the light. They both felt the power that was by the Impala.

Dean and Sam noticed their mates distress and tensed. The angels took off without a word, leaving the Winchesters to run and follow them with confused shouts.

Gabriel saw them first. His big brothers. They were slumped on the cold ground by the Impala. Gabriel, throwing all caution out the window, ran to the Archangels on the floor. 

Michael saw Gabriel come to him first. He squeezed Lucifer's arm and said,

"Hello Gabriel." 


End file.
